


Reset: An Altering Affection Sidefic

by Darkprism



Series: Monoshizukanohi [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub, Language, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkprism/pseuds/Darkprism
Summary: Life's been pure bliss since Lee moved in with Gai. But now Lee wants something from Gai, and has no idea how to ask when he already has so much.Story takes place after my fic, "Altering Affection," and is most definitely a one-shot.





	Reset: An Altering Affection Sidefic

**Author's Note:**

> Sidefic written as a kiriban gift fic for Leeisasom on Y!Gallery.

Lee widened his stance, bracing himself for impact. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, trying not to tense. When something cool and hard met his lips, his eyes rolled beneath his lids, and he opened his mouth to the foul liquid that he gulped down as fast as possible.

"Bleh," Lee complained. Beer was barely a notch above horse piss in Lee's opinion.

Not that Lee knew what horse piss really tasted like, but Lee could imagine. He grimaced at the aftertaste and thought that animal urine might, actually, go down easier than the hoppy brew. Really, what _sane_ person liked this stuff, anyway?

Lee thought about Kakashi coming by three months ago with the six-pack under one arm, and immediately had more evidence that insanity led to malted beverages. Or possibly vice versa. Gai certainly didn't touch the stuff, though he did keep whiskey in the house for what he called "emergencies." Considering that the last time Gai had reason to drink from the stash was when his want of Lee and his own stubbornness nearly drove him mad, Lee had all kinds of reasons to make sure the whiskey rotted in a dark corner of the pantry.

Sighing, Lee took another swig, wondering when the so-called calming effects of alcohol would finally kick in. So far all Lee had was foul breath and the same frustration that drove him to drink. Which was silly, really, Lee knew, as life was incredible, and Lee had absolutely no real reason to be upset.

It'd been two months since the tie-Gai-to-a-pole-and-make-him-listen incident, and the last eight weeks were a whirlwind. Lee'd moved in with Gai, much to his Uncle's gentle encouragement and Gai's flustered enthusiasm. Lee had cried when he hugged the man who raised him good-bye, but that night when he and Gai made dinner for the first time together in _their_ home, Lee knew moving in was one of the best decisions he'd ever made.

And that night when Gai had made love to Lee until the sunlight cracked through the curtains, Lee knew without a shadow of doubt that being with Gai was the reason he was alive. It gave everything meaning, color; a bit more truth.

Over the next month, Lee gradually took over pieces of the Dojo business, including managing the books and enrollment records, both chores Gai hated. Lee taught classes, hosted a yard sale to get rid of some of his things that didn't fit into their new home and some of Gai's things that the man said needed to go, and they quickly fell into a routine that was the exact right ratio of work and play. The days were spent doing what was best for the business and the nights were spent exploring each other. Everything from new recipes, (which led to the Great Clam Explosion but also to the Fantastic Fettuccini) to movies, to bedroom games the likes of which Lee couldn't even _dream_ filled the hours from dusk until dawn, and Lee couldn't remember ever being so happy with the concept of, "Together."

It was perfect. Beautiful. Incredible. Everything Lee wanted.

Everything except…

Lee drank more beer, hissing in the quiet of the kitchen and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Except now I want something more, and I'm a selfish bastard," Lee mumbled before he paused, head tilted. "A slightly insane selfish bastard who talks to himself."

Lee sighed. The guilt rocked him, the shame sucker punched him, and he scowled at himself, swearing he'd run ten extra miles tomorrow: five for wanting something more when he had so much and the other five for the shame he felt in the wanting.

Because deep down, the real bitch of it all was that Lee was pretty sure -- no. Make that, _very_ sure Gai would try to give Lee anything Lee wanted. That was the way the man worked -- the way _they_ worked -- and that was all part of the problem. Because if the guilt was really that bad, Lee could push the idea away and never let it see conscious thought again.

But, in truth, the guilt existed because Lee was afraid of the desire, embarrassed at the fear, and totally and completely frustrated because he had no idea how to talk about it or, God help him, how to ask for what he wanted.

Lee shivered and studied the tile floor. Well…on the surface, what Lee wanted didn't sound all that bad, really: Lee wanted to take Gai.

Lee nodded firmly, resisting the urge to pat himself on the back for such a brave, if silent, statement. A quiet, completely irritating voice that sounded entirely too much like a certain bartender stopped him, though, as it whispered: _but that's not quite all, now is it, Lee?_

Licking his lips, Lee eyed the brown liquid in the bottle. No, not quite all, he amended.

Lee didn't want just to take Gai: Lee wanted to tie Gai up with rough rope, bend him over, tease him senseless, and screw him until Gai begged to come.

Gulping, Lee swallowed the rest of the beer, nearly choking on it. The stuff really was god-awful; he rather drink a quart of Gai's --

"Not helping," Lee muttered to his overeager imagination, shifting against the counter. He caught himself checking to make sure the blinds were closed and the house unoccupied and sighed at his sheer silliness. Gai was out running errands and picking up some things for dinner, and Lee told his heartbeat to calm down, already. It wasn't like Gai had supersonic hearing or ESP: he couldn't _hear_ Lee think his nasty thoughts.

Thank God.

Truly, asking for such things seemed impossible, made even more awful by the intrinsic kink involved. If it was just the sex, Lee thought he could, eventually, manage. A whisper in Gai's ear of secret desire after they turned out the lights and moved to hold, touch, and kiss would do wonders. Lee could almost see Gai's face go smooth, eyes tender as he bent to say, "Of course, Lee… you can--"

_"Bind me. Fuck me. Do anything you want…"_

Lee groaned and held the beer out, suspicious: maybe the stuff was poisoned? Laced with aphrodisiac? Lee didn't know, but he turned to rinse out the bottle in the sink. He threw it into the recycle when he was done and reached for a dirty pan left over from last night's meal. He yanked on yellow gloves and scrubbed with vigor, frowning.

Embarrassment and uncertainty aside, Lee needed to do _something._ The situation was reaching critical; thoughts of Gai bound and bent over entered Lee's head at the worst times. The other day, Lee sparred with a kid in the ten-year-olds class, and suddenly Gai with his hands and arms tied behind his back flashed in Lee's mind. Lee completely forgot to block, the kid landed a blow, and the only thing that made the situation tolerable was how shocked the child was to sneak one by his sensei.

Lee had considered asking for advice, but who the hell could he go to? Definitely not Kakashi, though he was the most obvious choice. Lee shuddered at the sink. It was bad enough that the man knew as much as he did. Besides… Lee still couldn't shake the nagging sense of inappropriate jealousy that tried to well up within him when he saw the gray-haired man. Stupid, Lee knew, but Kakashi had a way of making everyone feel as though all their secrets were on display; ready for the picking and ripe for the using.

There was Neji, of course, but Lee shunned that idea. Neji was Lee's best friend, that was true, but Lee didn't want to do anything that might earn Neji's disapproval. The Hyuuga knew plenty about Lee and Gai's relationship -- how it started, the troubles therein. Neji didn't need to know Lee's current crisis. He couldn't even fathom the conversation:

_"Hi, Neji? It's Lee…I want to tie my sensei up and fuck his brains out. How would you go about asking for such a thing?"_

Good God, what would Neji think? Imagining the offended look contorting his friend's regal features, Lee ran a wet hand over his face, regretted it, and grabbed a dishtowel. No, he couldn't ask Neji. And even if he could work up the courage, Neji seemed preoccupied lately, and Lee was loathe to pester him with Lee's petty issues.

The girls were out, and that left whom, exactly? Lee's circle of friends was wide and getting wider, but he didn't feel close to many of them. The Inuzuka troubled Lee for reasons he couldn't quite name, and Lee would rather beat his head against a metal pole until he saw stars than ask Sasuke the time of day, much less a sex question.

Lee sighed, dried the pan, and put it away. The truth of the matter was that Gai was the one Lee would naturally go to with such a problem. Gai always knew what to do, or he could always make Lee feel better. Gai was patient, gave Lee so much…

…and with that thought, Lee was right back to wanting liquor.

After he finished the dishes, Lee started on the countertops and was in the middle of scrubbing when the front door banged open. Gai stalked into the house, bags of groceries dangling from both arms, and the scowl on his face would make steel bend from one hundred yards. Lee said nothing, watching as his lover gingerly put down the bags, marched back to the door and closed it, locking it with enthusiasm. The house plants seemed to shrink and the air grew warmer as Gai returned, steam coming out his ears and the lightning bolts from his eyes trying to cook hamburger in its package.

"Gai?" Lee asked.

"Would you believe I ran into Mrs. Thorton and Mitchell at the store?" Gai boomed, unpacking canned goods.

"Uhm… yes?" Lee tried, stepping out of Gai's way. It wasn't like Gai to be this upset about much of anything, and Lee bit his lip, arms crossing. The gloves dampened his t-shirt, but Lee barely noticed.

"You know Mitchell?" Gai asked, pausing to turn laser vision on Lee, who merely nodded and continued to fret. Maybe he should make Gai some tea? He liked tea.

"Sweet boy. Just turned eleven last week. His parents got a divorce a few years ago, and he channeled his confusion and anger into his art with courage and grace. I was -- am -- very proud of Mitchell. He's a _good_ boy." Gai removed a carton of eggs and sighed at it. Lee took them from Gai, gently squeezing Gai's arm before he opened the fridge.

"I like Mitchell. He listens very well," Lee soothed.

Gai nodded. "You know Mrs. Thorton is remarried?"

"No, actually, I didn't know that," Lee answered, curious.

"I didn't, either, until tonight. I spoke to her and Mitchell for a while at the store, and they mentioned the stepfather."

The way Gai said the word, one would think Mrs. Thorton was married to a venereal disease. "Oh?" Lee asked.

Gai leaned against the counter, rubbing his face with his hands. Lee drew closer, waiting for Gai to speak and content to wait all night if he needed to do so.

"He's not a very nice man. Controlling, apparently, and I think…" Gai looked at Lee, distressed. "Lee, I think Mitchell is continuing his studies in order to defend himself. And possibly his mother."

Lee watched Gai's face crumple in concern and hugged him. "That's…awful. Do you have proof? Can you report it?"

Gai shook his head. "No. I have seen this kind of thing before, and reporting anything rarely does any good. Everyone denies the problem exists, and I'm in no position to champion anyone with my business and reputation at stake. People have to feel safe coming to my school, and if they think I'm some sort of idiot who cries wolf, then I can't…"

Lee made a shushing sound and hugged Gai tighter. He felt arms go around him in a returned embrace, and Lee relaxed against Gai. "Then you'll help the boy," Lee said firmly. "Like you helped the other kids in bad situations, like you help the women you teach in the self defense class…and like you helped me."

"Lee," Gai whispered, and just like that the storm cloud version of Lee's lover was gone, and what remained was an overwrought Gai who cared too much about everyone.

"I have faith in you, Gai-sensei," Lee said, quiet but fervent.

"Thank you," Gai replied. "You know I just hate feeling so…"

Lee swallowed, images of Gai trussed and tied flashing unwittingly in his brain, and Lee thought that if Gai said, "helpless" or "immobilized" or "incapable," Lee would brand an "F" into his skin and jump off a bridge tomorrow for being so base as to think about his own problems when Gai was talking about his bad day.

"Useless," Gai finished. Lee slumped and hid it by turning to nose against Gai's throat.

"You're not," Lee assured him. "You've never been such a thing, Gai, not with any of your students, not in your life."

Gai chuckled, pulled back, and kissed Lee soundly. "I'm sorry," he said, eyes kind and making Lee want to squirm. "I didn't mean to bring my troubles home to you. Let's make some dinner while you tell me of your day. That always helps me feel better. Listening to you talk." Gai smiled, Lee melted, and together they began a choreographed dance of thaw, cook, stir, and prepare.

Lee told Gai about training that morning, but left out the part wherein Lee was so distracted that he nearly took two showers before going to meet the girls for lunch. He chopped onion, wiping his eyes, and told Gai about the date, though he left out the part where Tenten asked if Lee was okay because it wasn't like him to leave food on his plate. Lee got out glasses and dinnerware and told Gai about the evening class he taught, and didn't say he was proud beyond measure that he got through it without any untoward images occupying his mind.

And Lee completely didn't mention the beer.

With each omission, Lee worried more about his ability to keep his problem to himself, and when they sat down to dinner, Lee worried even more that Gai appeared so strained. He smiled, he listened, and he ate with a good appetite, but Lee could tell the problem with Mrs. Thorton weighed heavily on Gai.

Idly, Lee watched Gai eat, finish, and begin to clear the table and wondered what else, if anything, bothered the other man. Lee did some quick math and calculated that Gai was running more mileage and doing more hours in the dojo after classes than usual. Gai seemed to sleep just fine, but he'd gotten up an hour earlier for the past week. They were small things, but Lee wondered with a sudden perception if more than Mrs. Thorton was on Gai's mind. Maybe it was stress, or change, or--

"Lee?" Gai asked. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Freezing for a microsecond, Lee slowly swiveled in the dining chair to look at Gai, who stood at the kitchen counter with an unreadable expression. The confession was on Lee's lips, his heart in his throat and guts boiling, but then Gai grinned, laughed, and raised a Netflix envelope.

"We got _Three Musketeers_ , and you didn't say a word?"

"Oh." Lee swallowed on a thick throat. "Uhm…"

"You know my love for Mr. Kelly," Gai said, sweeping by and dropping a kiss to Lee's hair. "Come on -- let's go watch it? Just the thing after the week I've had…" Gai sighed, and Lee felt a surge of triumph at his insightful observations followed by the swift kick of ineptitude.

It was one thing to know Gai was troubled: now what in the hell was Lee going to do about it? And how could he cope with such a thing _and_ try to deal with his own… problems?

God, he was thinking too much. If he kept this up, what few marbles he had left after years of blunt force trauma were going to roll out his ears and onto the damned floor.

Determination setting his features, Lee got up, put away his dishes, and followed Gai into the living room. He would think of something. Lee couldn't very well fail himself and his sensei. That was utterly inexcusable.

Once the movie was in, Gai darkened the room and flopped onto the couch, holding out his arms. Lee dutifully and gratefully crawled to wrap around Gai, ending up between the couch and Gai's side with Lee's head on the wide chest. Gai smelled like musky aftershave and deodorant, his stubble caught Lee's hair, and the warm hand on Lee's side aimlessly petted.

Fifteen minutes of the movie rolled by practically unnoticed, and Lee shut his eyes, trying to organize his thoughts into some sort of logic. He kept getting derailed, however, by pages from the book Kakashi loaned Lee back in the days of trying to get Gai's attention. He remembered all his lessons on knots, rope, and why it appealed. He recalled the stories from supposed real experiences where submissive-type people sought situations wherein they didn't have control because it helped them… what was the word?

Lee shifted, Gai made a quiet sound, hugged Lee, and Lee stared helplessly at Gai's crotch until his eyes went wide.

 _Reset_ \-- that was the word those people used. Playing cleared their minds, fed a need, and helped them deal better with life. Lee bit his lip and wondered if maybe -- just maybe -- proposing his insane idea could actually _help_ Gai somehow. Because if that were true, if it wouldn't just be about Lee for crying out loud, then perhaps Lee could… Maybe he might actually be able to say… Be able to do…What he -- what _they…_

Relief, panic, and utter terror flooded Lee's system. In that order.

"Lee?" Gai asked, concerned. It was on Lee's lips to ask what was wrong when he realized he shook all over. Gai's hand stroked over Lee's hair, and he began to turn, another syllable of worry bubbling up his throat.

"I did something else today, Gai-sensei," Lee blurted, sitting up. He planted a fist into the couch cushions and willed his arm to stop shaking as he stared down at Gai, his sensei's eyes a study in stark contrast in the light of the TV screen.

"Oh?" Gai said, slowly. "What did you do, Lee?"

_Guts, Lee… find and use them._

"I practiced knots," Lee said, the words a fast blur. He held his breath. It wasn't a lie, exactly; Lee had gone over knots in his head a hundred times today, easily.

Beneath Lee, Gai stilled, still staring at the younger man with a blank expression. The silence stretched and opened like a chasm in Lee's heart, and he was ready to yell -- to cry uncle and relent and take it all back -- when Gai's hand closed around Lee's arm and squeezed.

"I see," Gai answered. "And to what end did you practice, Lee?"

Gone was any trace of the nurturing sensei who cared more for his pupils than he did for oxygen; vanished was the tender lover who did to Lee as he wished because both of them loved it. What remained was a hesitant Gai with hunger swirling in his gaze and whose breath ghosted faster between parted, damp lips.

"I think I've figured out a few new techniques," Lee replied, doing his level best to keep his voice controlled.

"For restraining a perpetrator?" Gai asked.

Lee shook his head, hair sticking to his temple. "For restraining someone who wants to be… bound."

The air was thick with tension and heat, and nobody's clothes were even off, yet. Lee waited, sweating but unwilling to do anything without Gai's approval. It helped immensely that Gai understood, seemed to get what Lee was asking, and Lee kicked himself for having even a second's doubt that Gai would be anything but quick on the draw.

"Ah-ha…really…" Gai murmured, his gaze slipping from Lee's to the screen. He sighed a slow exhale, and Lee tensed, holding his breath.

"Then maybe you should go get the rope and show me what you've learned," Gai said, turning to look at Lee again, the challenge in his voice making Lee shudder.

"Yes, sensei," Lee said, propelling himself up and off the couch. He nearly ran through the darkened living room and down the hallway into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him, needing a second to lean against it and get his breathing under control. The chaos and disorder in his mind were made no better when he fell to his knees next to the bed and yanked out a storage container that clanked with the movement. Lee winced, looked over his shoulder, heard nothing, and popped the lid. The heavy, black rope was neatly coiled on top, just as Lee knew it would be. He found the stuff two weeks ago, cut it into different lengths, and hid it away. At the time he told himself he had it just in case Gai ever asked for rope work; it paid to be prepared.

Lee swallowed nerves, snatched the rope and tucked it under his arm, and felt his cock get hard to aching as he dug around for heavy scissors, lube, a plug, and a blindfold.

"Oh…God…" Lee whispered, hurriedly storing the crate away again. He stood up, stared at the door, and then looked down at the items in his hands. Quickly, he shoved them into pockets, out of sight, worried and wanting in equal measure. He _knew_ he should ask, talk about what he wanted to do. But for right now, Lee needed to get back to the living room, and he wasn't sure he could do that with his forbidden fantasy laid open to air and sight.

Lee's hand was hot on the cool doorknob, his sock feet silent on the hallway floorboards, and the living room lighting had changed. The TV was off, a dim lamp turned on in the corner, and when Lee saw Gai sitting on the couch, bare back and shoulders exposed, Lee's heart tripped up into his throat. Cautiously, he walked around to stand in the middle of the room, and Gai stood up, unabashedly nude.

Lee stifled the squeak that tried to escape from his tongue.

Gai's shoulders slumped forward, and he reached hesitantly toward Lee. "Is this…what you…?"

"Yes," Lee said, nodding enthusiastically and setting down the rope. It made a dull thump on the leather table in front of the couch. "It's exactly what I…" Lee stopped, gulped, got closer to put a hand on Gai's hip. "It'll make it much easier to do what I had in mind."

Gai rested his forehead against Lee's, and carefully, Lee twisted to sprinkle light kisses against Gai's throat. The pulse jumped under his lips, and Gai's cock stirred where it pressed against Lee.

"What did you have in mind?" Gai asked, a breathy whisper.

Lee bit his lip, eyes closing, and he tightened like a coiled spring: so close and so far from what he wanted. Voice trapped in laboring lungs, Lee stepped back and glanced at Gai once before he removed the items from his cargo pants. He placed each one on the table next to the rope, not daring to look at Gai until he was through.

"Oh," Gai breathed, and Lee's focus snapped to study Gai. He saw one hand trail fingertips over taut abs and then strong arms went around Lee, a hand caught his hair, and an eager mouth and tongue found Lee's in a slick kiss. Lee's mind left for a blissful few seconds as he smoothed his palms over Gai's back, feeling the muscles jump and bunch. Tongues danced, Lee nibbled at Gai's lower lip, and finally Gai broke away to kiss Lee's cheek with terrific tenderness.

When Gai continued to hold Lee, breathing hot against his neck, Lee cobbled together composure and brain cells so he could consider what came next. "Could you turn around…sensei?" Lee asked, happy when the title turned bedroom endearment made Gai shiver. "I want to do your arms behind your back."

The groan startled Lee, as did the fast compliance. One second Gai's lips brushed his jaw and in the next he had a view of broad shoulders, corded arms, and hands clenched into loose fists. Lee reached out and ran his hands down Gai's triceps, unable to help himself, and Gai's head fell forward at the touch.

Without another word, Lee grabbed a length of rope and undid the loose knot to uncoil it. He found the middle, thought about what he wanted to do; the planning and thinking clearing his head of the fog, and Lee channeled concentration as he stepped back to Gai and touched skin before slipping rope around the left arm. He wrapped it fast, holding an end in place, and the length was so thick it only took a few seconds until Lee went back for the next bit of rope. Gai said nothing as Lee started on the other arm, but Lee heard his rhythmic breathing: recognized the pattern for enhancing serenity. Lee bit his cheek, trying not to let himself think too much on the effect he had on Gai else he shove the man onto the couch and take Gai before the game even began.

When both arms were covered in rope, Lee grabbed ends and began fastening them together. The knots were simple, but the effect was rather pretty, and Lee felt a surge of pride when he finished the first one and tugged on the rope and Gai's arms to make the second.

"Oh God…" Gai whispered, and Lee paused as his eyes widened at the sheer _heat_ in Gai's voice. It was intoxicating, riveting; unexpected. Lee's fingers slowly tied the rope, listening and watching for reaction, and Gai began to tremble.

"Is this okay?" Lee asked quietly.

"Oh yeah," Gai answered in a heady growl followed by a grunt as Lee shifted cord.

Lee made fast work of the rope and wrapped his arms around Gai's chest. He thought fast, worried for Gai's safety when the man swayed in Lee's arms.

"Maybe on your knees for the next part?" Lee asked. He couldn't make himself command Gai to do anything, not when Gai was breathing like that and shaking all over.

"Yes," Gai answered, and Lee followed Gai's movements down onto the floor, steadying him.

"Okay," Lee said, blowing out a puff of air. He bent to kiss Gai's throat, and then moved away again, contemplating loops and connections. He squinted at Gai's back, eyes narrowed, and then Lee steadily wrapped rope around the top connecting piece of cord and the knot that held Gai's hands. He carefully pushed the ends under Gai's arms and across Gai's chest, brought them back around, and began a loop and hook pattern that crossed the rope twice over Gai's front: collarbones and diagonally over pectorals. Lee was so intent on making everything work that Gai's soft groan seemed shockingly loud, and Lee shifted to peer around Gai's body. With fascination and a sense of satisfaction, he saw the rope brushed Gai's nipples. Experimentally, Lee watched Gai's face and bunched the rope, pulling, and Gai's mouth fell open.

"Like that?" Lee asked, honestly curious and shocked at the husk in his voice.

Gai nodded, met Lee's eyes, and Lee kissed Gai, slow and sweet.

"Lee…" Gai panted. "Could you…do you know…"

Lee held on to the unsecured ends and nuzzled Gai's cheek. "What is it, sensei?"

"Rope around my cock, Lee," Gai said on a quick breath. "I--"

Gai didn't get to finish: Lee's moan and kiss stopped the words and continued until Lee had to pull away for air and sanity. The world froze, reality bent, and for a second, Lee couldn't do anything except kiss his sensei senseless. Everything was happening so _fast_ , and it was all so much better than Lee thought it would be. Daydreaming about how tying Gai up again would be was one thing; feeling the man's skin give and slide beneath the cord was another. Lee felt sucker punched with good fortune: Gai was not only enjoying being bound, he was _asking_ for more -- for things Lee didn't consider when he constructed this fantasy in his head and replayed it on private loop for weeks on end. Lee leaned his forehead against Gai's shoulder, kissed the heated skin, and didn't know if he should once again pledge his undying love, cry in sheer relief, or spontaneously orgasm in crazed want.

Lee returned to Gai's back and tied off the chest pieces, making sure there was give to them. He grabbed more rope, worried at the size, said, _Screw it_ , and shifted in front of Gai.

"You could--" Gai said.

"I think I'll--" Lee began.

They looked at each other, and Gai managed a grin. "Go ahead," he said.

Lee nodded, adjusted himself in his pants with a wince, and bent to the task. Gai's cock was full, curved in a gentle arch toward his belly, and Lee's mind flipped through the possibilities. He slid cord through his hands, found mid point, and dipped low to wrap rope around Gai's balls.

The whimper made Lee work faster, and Gai's head fell back and his chest heaved while Lee applied rope to flesh. He didn't make it snug in fear of restricting or hurting Gai, but he looped balls and shaft before dropping the ends. The rope was lengthy, and Lee scrambled behind Gai to cross it back down and between Gai's legs. Thinking fast and nearly biting through his tongue on a loud moan from his sensei, Lee crossed the rope again, wrapped it around Gai's hips, made another cross, and attached the ends to the upper tie across Gai's back.

"Mother of…" Gai pitched to one side, Lee caught him, and Lee tied the final knot while watching a bead of pre-cum ooze and dribble from Gai's roped cock. Lee breathed too fast, felt too hot in his clothing, and he busied himself with kissing Gai's shoulder and neck while he got a leash on control. He had no idea how Gai did this and made it look so damned easy; Lee was half out of his mind.

"I need you to turn toward the table, sensei," Lee said, proud of himself when his voice sounded normal instead of reflecting the rushed mess he really was.

Gai strained at the rope, gasping, and Lee watched muscles play. Sweat broke out across Gai's shoulders, and the skin on his arms in between the heavy, black cords was a deep sienna from friction.

Slowly, Gai faced the coffee table, and Lee stood up to brace Gai as he knee-walked closer.

"Shit," Gai spat, hunching forward, shivering hard, and groaning something that sounded like Lee's name.

Lee shivered. "Here, sensei," he whispered, hands flying to splay on Gai's chest and reaching to wrap in the rope. Gai's sharp suck of breath made Lee go still, and Lee heard an evil voice in the back of his mind whisper to pull. Carefully, Lee twisted his fist, and Gai's head flew back, his eyes squeezed shut, and his teeth clenched. Lee nearly came as he watched tendons go taut, and his cock positively ached.

"L-Lee…oh…God…" Gai panted, and Lee couldn't find words. Instead, he carefully guided Gai to bend forward and rest his torso on the table. The world moved in slow motion, and Gai made a noise Lee had never heard any human make -- a whimpering sob -- when Lee's hands brushed Gai's backside and nudged his legs wider to brace.

"I'm so glad you like this, sensei," Lee murmured, petting and stroking Gai's dusky skin with reverent awe. "I was worried you wouldn't; and I wanted… wanted to see you like this very, very much." Lee felt like he was babbling, and he grabbed the blindfold for something to do to occupy himself.

"Tell me," Gai began, and Lee paused, bending closer to listen and watching as Gai rested with his eyes closed. He licked his lips and Lee pressed his body against Gai's to kiss his sensei's cheek. Gai sighed, lashes fluttering.

"Tell me you're going to use more than that plug in my ass."

Lee bit his lip on a noise, involuntarily ground his straining, cloth-covered cock against Gai, and both men sighed sounds of want. It was on Lee's tongue to answer Gai directly -- tell the man what he intended to do, ask for the honor to do it, explain that he'd be careful or do exactly as Gai wanted -- but a shudder rocked him, and Lee remembered something Gai loved to hear Lee say. A certain, forbidden word that Lee only used on truly special bedroom occasions.

"You want me to… fuck you… sensei?" Lee husked in a voice he truly didn't recognize.

Gai jerked, Lee grabbed a handful of rope and tugged, and Gai convulsed. " _Yes_ …" Gai hissed. " _Oooh_ …yeah…"

Lee nipped at Gai's ear to keep from whimpering, and like a marionette played to dance by wicked desire, Lee pressed the length of silk over Gai's face, and he lifted his head for Lee, made it easy to wrap the blindfold and tie it. The cloth rasped in Lee's hands, and Gai's breathing picked up speed. Lee felt dizzy, in danger of heatstroke, and he clamored to his feet, ripping off clothing.

"Don't worry, sensei," Lee reassured the other man. "It's just that you look too good like that, and it's too hot in here with my clothes on. I have to…but then I'll be back to use the plug and…" Lee unzipped his pants, wincing in hypersensitivity as he pulled out his cock. "And take you until you come, sensei," Lee said reverently, thinking it important to answer Gai's question from earlier.

Gai's hands formed fists, and he twisted, flexed, and strained. Lee stripped down to skin, watching in fascination as Gai's forehead pressed into the table and rolled left to right.

"You like the way it feels," Lee whispered, not even sure he spoke out loud until he saw Gai nod. Lee's blood boiled, and he fell in love with the vision of Gai affected, giving, and eager. He went down hard on his knees, grabbed the plug and the lube, and he made swift work of coating it. Gai began to make soft sounds with each breath, and Lee looked from the plug to Gai and back again. Lee licked his lips.

"Remember that first night, sensei?" Lee asked, settling behind Gai. The rug was rough under his knees and sweat slid down his back. He put a hand on Gai's thigh, skimming his touch up and over one rounded cheek.

"Yeah," Gai answered roughly.

"Remember what I did with my tongue, sensei?"

Gai's entire body rolled, and Lee couldn't wait for an answer or approval or anything else. All that mattered was getting Gai to tense like that, move and shudder, and--

_Call my name. Oh God._

Lee yanked Gai's ass cheeks apart with fingers and wrist and licked a wide, wet line from heavy tied balls to tailbone. Gai cried out, bucked forward, and yelled loudly enough that Lee was glad they didn't have neighbors. Lee made another pass with his tongue, tasting and smelling musk while groaning with sensory overload. The wrinkled skin flexed, glistened in the dim light of the room, and Lee braced one arm over Gai's lower back as he touched plug to asshole and paused.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Gai cursed, pushing back and rocking against the table, rubbing shamelessly against it. Lee frowned, and his hand smacked against Gai's ass before he even consciously knew what he did.

Lee swallowed, scrambling together thought and courage. "Stop moving," he barked, shocked at himself and then stunned when Gai obeyed with a breathy gasp.

"Thank you," Lee said politely and then began pushing the plug into Gai, breath hitching as he watched the ring refuse, expand, and finally accept invasion. Gai flushed all over, strained at the rope, and held his breath. Lee bit into his tongue to distract himself from burning body and misfiring mind.

Gai growled and gasped, Lee stopped when the plug's flared end rested against Gai's body, and Gai trembled all over when Lee slowly pulled it back out.

"Lee…oh my…God… _Lee_ …"

The trembling got harsher when Lee pushed the plug home, Lee's unblinking gaze on tight thigh muscles that strained in stark relief. Gai's nails dug into his palms, and Lee realized Gai was trying not to move -- trying to do as Lee asked.

"Oh, sensei," Lee breathed, fingertips stroking Gai's sweaty flank; caressing over the reddened patch of flesh where Lee's hand hit. "I love… I love watching…" Lee gulped, unsure if he should still his traitorous mouth or finish the sentence. Gai whimpered, Lee shoved the plug inside of Gai, quickly withdrawing it to make a faster rhythm.

"Shit!" Gai yelled.

"Love watching your ass take the toy," Lee finished, enthralled by the slick gleam of lube and the disappearance of metal into pink skin. Lee wanted that around his cock; pulling at him, squeezing, clenching.

Lee's words seemed to snap something in Gai, and the man writhed: he pushed forward, back, arched, and rolled. Incoherent sounds spilled from his lips, muffled by the leather. Lee grabbed the lube, dropped it, and regained control of the container while his other hand fucked Gai with the plug. Gai grew louder, tones desperate and pitiful. Lee felt flickers of worry and fear, but Gai shoved back against Lee's hand, and as Lee got slick onto his full cock, Gai began to beg.

"Please… Lee… I want… oh shit, I want to know what you feel like… please, Lee…"

"Tell me exactly what you want to feel, sensei," Lee rumbled, and he yanked the plug out and tossed it aside, lining himself up in a fluid movement. He shivered as the head of his wet cock touched Gai's body, stared and breathed in a rasping rush of anticipation and greed.

"Your dick in my ass Lee," Gai answered, voice guttural but clear. " _Please."_

"Yes, sensei," Lee whispered and braced. He pushed, stunned when he had to put more force behind the thrust. A flash of fear evaporated at Gai's heartfelt moan as Lee breached and moved within Gai. Lee's vision tunneled, and everything vanished for a sweet second except for the feel of roiling warmth and a band of pressure sliding about Lee's cock.

"Shit," Lee hissed, voice high and soft. He halted, not yet seated, and gasped as he rolled his hips to push again. Gai snarled, his body flexed, and Lee barely managed to slap a hand onto Gai's hip to hang on as the bound man slammed back into Lee, impaling himself. Lee garbled a sound of shock, eyes wide.

"Come on," Gai hissed, and Lee took the hint. He rocked back, grabbed the rope binding Gai's arms, and shoved forward with a grunt.

"Oh yeah," Gai rasped. "Just like…" His breathing stuttered, stopped, and he groaned as Lee set the pace. Gai's body resisted, Lee grimaced in concern, but Gai made only sounds of pleasure as Lee continued to thrust. Sweat poured, rope shifted, and finally something within Gai and around Lee eased, and Lee's balls and hips slapped against Gai as the forward slide quickened.

" _Oh_ sweet fucking _God_ …" Gai groaned.

"Gai…sensei…you feel so _good_ ," Lee managed, dazed. He could barely breathe, pleasure thrummed and threatened to consume him, and Lee fought it back; willing it to wait. He switched his grip, grabbed the ropes and knots at Gai's back, and pulled.

 

The wail that met Lee's ears was lost, and Lee gazed down at Gai lovingly. Gai grunted, commanded -- " _Harder_ " -- and Lee complied with both cock and tightening tugs on the rope, and Gai thrashed.

"Sensei," Lee gasped, getting dangerously close. He struggled to think, couldn't do it, and he cried out in some combination of need and frustration. Gai tensed and curled, spine arching, and Lee fell forward. In a blur, Lee's hand reached around down to wrap around Gai's roped cock. Afraid to stoke, Lee _squeezed_ and pumped his hips in a violent snap.

Gai's body coiled and he wrenched so hard Lee had to yank on the rope to steady himself, and Gai let loose a roar that made Lee's ears ring. Liquid warmth poured over Lee's fist and the rope, and Gai's channel gripped Lee in a vicious clamp. Relief and release surged, and Lee turned his head to bite into the meat of Gai's shoulder as he came, world fading and vision going gray.

"Oh… _oh…oooh_ …" Lee keened, shaking with aftershocks and riding out Gai's tremors in tandem. Lee had no idea how much time passed until he blinked and found planet earth once again. Beneath him, Gai's breathing was still hectic, and Lee gingerly let go of the rope around Gai's spent cock. The man whimpered, and Lee made a shushing sound, trying to be comforting. He untied the blindfold, blotting Gai's face with it, and Lee made an affectionate noise at Gai's damp, unfocused gaze.

"Going to pull out, Gai, and… and I need to undo the rope."

Gai didn't respond, and Lee waited, petting and stroking skin. Just as he started to feel real anxiety gnaw at his gut, Gai licked his lips and nodded.

"Okay," Lee said in relief.

Withdrawing to Gai's moaning exhale, Lee examined the mess and grabbed the scissors. They could always get more rope, and he didn't want to… Well, he wasn't sure, exactly: upset or over-stimulate or somehow make a good situation bad, he guessed. Gai seemed okay, and he didn't protest when Lee started cutting away knots, which encouraged Lee. He caught Gai's arms as they came free, and Gai shifted on the table to steady himself. Lee snipped the rope across Gai's back, letting the ends thump onto the leather, and then he had to stop, unable to get to the rest with Gai lying as he was.

Setting aside the scissors, Lee's fingers went to Gai's shoulders and arms in a gentle massage, knowing exactly what hurt after having been bound for any length of time. Gai rumbled a pleased noise, murmuring praise, and after a couple of minutes, he tensed and braced against the table.

"Let me help," Lee said, sensing what Gai was about to do. Together, they got Gai up onto his knees, and he sank back onto his heels as Lee worked to get the rest of the rope away from Gai's skin. The soiled lengths about Gai's cock and balls fell off without much prompting since the other ties were cut loose, and both Gai and Lee let go of duel sighs.

"Bedroom," Gai mumbled, and Lee nodded, stooping to duck under Gai's arm. Lee said nothing as Gai slowly rose to his feet, and Lee let Gai set the pace of their stroll toward the back of the house. Gai let Lee help him onto the bed, and Lee kissed between Gai's shoulder blades before dashing off to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Lee tossed away the warm cloth he used to clean Gai's skin, and they crawled under the covers together. Lee moved automatically to his usual place under Gai's arm, resting on Gai's chest, and he melted onto the mattress in exhaustion.

"Amazing…" Gai whispered, sounding so sleepy it made Lee smile.

"I love you," Lee said back. "Thank you. For everything."

"Mm… my precious Lee," Gai rumbled.

In a contentment he never thought to find in ten lifetimes, Lee shut his eyes, held his beloved, and slept.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> ∞ Because you know… there's just not enough Gai and Lee and glorious springtime of youth in the world. :P
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


End file.
